Day 734
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: This is a different kind of story. I haven't chosen a GENRE as that is for the reader to decide. After reading chapter 1, you have three choices for the ending: ANGST, HEARTFAIL, or HEA. Follow the author's notes! They are very important!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is different than any story I have ever seen on FF. I wrote it almost two years ago, but didn't have the guts to publish it. Thanks to KareBear (who also BETAed it) and Beegurl13 for giving me the confidence to post it. I didn't give it a genre as you, the reader, get to choose what happens. **_

_**I will add the standard disclaimer here: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I just enjoy borrowing Stephenie's characters!**_

_****__**For readers of my other stories**_, I will post them as soon as they get recovered from my old computer. It is a work in progress that should be complete by Friday!  


_**So here's the instructions. Read chapter 1. See that was easy. At the end of chapter 1 there is an author's note. READ IT AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS, since you will either read chapter 2, 3 or 4. If you try to read them all in order you will be in BIG TROUBLE.  
**_

_**GOOD LUCK!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Please," 16-year-old Edward begged. "Let's be each others firsts. That way, no matter what, we'll always remember each other."

"Okay," Bella said tentatively, looking up at her best friend since birth. He smiled at her, his special crooked smile that always made her heart burst. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. He had been in love with her just as long.

He took her hand and guided her to his room. Everything was already in boxes and it brought tears to her eyes.

"It isn't forever, B," he said kissing her lips, and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. "I'll come back for you as soon as I can. I promise."

"I love you, E," Bella said as he pulled away to catch his breath. "Always and forever."

"I love you, B," he said in response as he placed his forehead against hers.

They slowly removed each other's clothes. They had been this far plenty of times but had never gone all the way. But now, this was different. It was their last chance. Tomorrow, Edward would be gone.

For Edward, sex with Bella was all he had ever dreamed it would be. She was so warm and soft, and she loved and trusted him. He could see that in every movement. It was a memory he would hold until his dying breath, of that he was certain.

There were no rainbows and butterflies on Bella's side. It was awkward and painful… and perfect because it was her E; her Edward. When they were done, they lay skin to skin for a long time. He caressed her bare form, committing it to memory, the feel of her against him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. When they heard movement downstairs, they put their clothes on but returned to the bed and held each other like their lives depended on it. Eventually they fell asleep wrapped tightly together. When Edward's parents came to the room to tell them it was time for Bella to return home, they didn't have the heart to separate them, and even Charlie Swan didn't want to pull his daughter from Edward's side for their last night together.

The next morning, Charlie held Bella in his arms as Carlisle pulled the family car out of the driveway for the last time. He could feel the way that she trembled as she remained stoic, waving as the car moved up the street. It wasn't until the sob broke free from her throat that he finally let her go. She didn't even look at him as she bolted up into her room and cried her eyes out.

Edward had watched Bella for as long as he could before turning around, his heart breaking, not knowing when he would see her again. He pulled his hoodie over his head so that it covered his face and shed his own tears. His mother heard his quiet sniffles and patted his leg a few times, but she said nothing. There were no words that would soothe the ache he was feeling; she knew that because she wasn't faring much better herself.

Edward and Bella had managed to keep in touch by email for a few weeks, at least until the Cullen family got to the small African village that would be their home for the next two years. There was no telephone service, let alone internet. Neither of the young lovers knew that it would be nearly two years before they heard a word from each other again.

Two years later:

Bella looked at the calendar in her room. It was today. This was the day that Edward was supposed to come back to her... not that it was going to happen. Bella had written an email to him every day for the last two years... and never gotten a response. After a while, she had given up waiting for one, using the daily email as her journal of sorts, a journal that documented every change she had experienced since he left. She numbered them by days. Day 1 was the day he left. Day 17 was the last day he responded to her emails, and day 734, was the day that he was supposed to return home.

Day 19: I haven't heard from you in 2 days and I can't help but worry. Keep safe Edward. I love you.

Day 22: I went to your house today and laid on your bed. It was so empty without you there. I miss you E. I can't wait until you return.

Day 29: I've been sick on and off for days. My father finally brought me to the doctor's office because he was so worried. I don't know which of us was more shocked by the results of my blood work. I'm pregnant. I think I'm in shock still. My father has been so great. He told me that he would support me no matter what I choose. I haven't told him yet, but there really was no choice. This baby is a part of you and I will protect him or her with all that I am.

Day 38: Morning sickness should really be called all day and all night sickness. It doesn't matter though; I just know that our little peanut will be worth it.

Day 90: End of first term and Christmas break. Well at least it is for some people. For others, namely me, it is the end of junior year at Forks High. That's right, Mr. Banner and my dad decided it would be better for me, and less disruptive to the school community if I completed my classes from home this year. In other words, keep the pregnant junior out of here. I don't mind too much. At least I won't be faced with Jessica, Lauren and all the jocks without you anymore. I miss you E and I love you. The peanut loves you too; I know it.

Day 112: So I am 18 weeks pregnant today, and you've been gone for 16 weeks. Confused? I was too until Dr. Gerandy said that they started counting from two weeks before conception. I have a little baby bump now, though it can still be covered by a big sweatshirt, and nobody in town knows yet. Isn't that a miracle? I know it won't be long until the tongues start to wag. I get to go and see our peanut today and maybe even find out if it is a boy or a girl. I think it's a boy... or at least that's what I dream. I miss you so much, E. I wish you were here with me too. I wish I knew if you were getting these emails. We love you.

Day 113: It's a boy. We have a son. I think I like the name Anthony for him. What do you think? I love you E. Anthony loves you too.

Day 130: I felt him move today! I thought I felt him for a while now but today I was sure. I wish you were here. I know you wouldn't be able to feel it yet, but I know you would be excited too. In other exciting news I have finished junior year. It turns out working from home with little else to distract me is good for me. Perfect GPA is still in effect. Mr. Banner has suggested that I go straight to work on my senior year so that when the baby gets here, I don't have as much work left to do. We love you, Daddy!

Day 180: Anthony is so active now. He moves all the time! Senior year is flashing by like crazy! The work is easy and since I don't really go out and do anything I do a lot of it. I can't wait for Anthony to get here. I want to see if he has your hair and eyes. I hope he does. We love you!

Day 196: Hi E! So two things happened today. First I am 30 weeks pregnant now and I feel like I am as big as a house BUT that's not what happened. Anyways, I was in the kitchen making breakfast this morning when Anthony decided to stretch, I mean really stretch, and my dad walked in. He stared at me with a stunned look on his face with his mouth popped open and everything. What happened you ask? Well you could see him, really see him! Clear as day, his little foot or hand pushed out right through my t- shirt. It was funny but it really got me thinking. In 10 weeks we're going to be parents! The other thing that happened, well it was bound to happen, and actually I'm surprised it took this long. I was at the grocery store when I bumped in to Lauren. And I literally bumped into her. I knew she couldn't see my baby bump through my oversize coat, but I was pretty sure I felt it. When I got to the till, I was certain of it. Tanya Denali was my cashier and she asked me when I was due with a sneer on her scrunched up face. I guess she thought I would try to deny it or something because she blanched when I told her. I'm not shamed of being pregnant with our baby. I love you E.

Day 266: So today is the day. Well that's what the doctor said. Unfortunately for me your son seems to think it's fun to make Mommy look like a beached whale for a little longer. I have missed you for 266 days now, but I never wanted you home as desperately as I do now. We love you E!

Day 270: I'm sorry I didn't email yesterday. I was a little busy. You see Anthony Edward Cullen was born last night at 11:27 pm. He weighed 7 pounds and 9 ounces and he is so beautiful. He has your hair and even your eyes. Everyone told me that babies are always born with that muddy blue color, but not Anthony. Nope, his eyes are the brightest green you have ever seen. He is so beautiful, E. I wish you were here with us. My only consolation is knowing that we will see you again soon. Only 464 more days. I love you E. I'm enclosing two pictures of Anthony. See how much he looks like you. You're a daddy now. We love you. I'll make sure that Anthony knows all about you for when you come back.

Day 344: I'm a high school graduate! My dad took Anthony and I to dinner at the lodge to celebrate. Anthony slept the whole time but it was great. Mr. Banner said I could register to take some online courses through UW, that way when I am ready to start college I will be ahead and it will be easier to be a mom and a student. Are we still going to UW together E? I want to believe that we are but it's been almost a whole year since I have heard from you and I'm starting to really worry. I love you, E, always, and Anthony loves you too. I tell him about you every night and show him pictures of you too.

Day 382: It's been a year. A whole year since I have heard from you. I love you. Please come home safe and sound. We love you, Daddy!

Day 634: Happy first birthday to Anthony! He loved his cake and got completely covered in blue frosting. His hair is pretty much untamable now just like yours. He has eight teeth and he can say more than 30 words. I'm Mama, of course. And he sees you in pictures and calls you Dada. He is such a good baby. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's so fun. He's walking and into everything. I wonder what he will call your mom and dad. I wonder if he will play shy with you or if he will come and give you 'ississ" (kisses) right away. I miss you E. As the time gets closer for you to come home I am starting to worry. What if you don't come home? What of you do, and you're not ready to be a daddy? I'm so scared of either possibility. I love you E! Always! The birthday boy loves his Dada. I enclosed a pic of him covered in icing. He looks so much like you!

Day 733: I still haven't heard from you. I thought that you would call or email as soon as you got out of the desert, but that had to have been days ago now. Are you really coming home to us? Do you even know that you're a daddy? I'm going to sleep now, praying for tomorrow. We love you E!

The date on the calendar was circled in red. Was it ominous or joyous, Bella couldn't decide. All the same, she got Anthony up and dressed him in the cute little outfit that she had chosen for today. The day passed slowly. Every second seemed to take an hour. Finally, at 8:00, Bella knew she couldn't wait any longer to put her tired baby to bed. Her eyes stung with tears as she worried over Edward's fate. Once Anthony was settled for the night, Bella returned to the front room, and kept vigil in the living room window, watching for a car in the driveway next door.

It was 3:00 am when she woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She had fallen asleep waiting. She sighed sadly before looking out the window one last time. She blinked, and blinked again, as Carlisle's Mercedes was there. The doors and the trunk were open, meaning that they had just gotten home. Bella threw her shoes on without another thought and dashed out the door.

**THIS IS A CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING STORY.**

**If you want HAPPILY EVER AFTER, skip to chapter 4.**

**If you want ANGST, skip to chapter 3.**

**And if you want HEARTFAIL continue to chapter 2.**


	2. HEARTFAIL:

** CHAPTER 2: HEARTFAIL**

"Edward!" Bella called as she ran across the yard towards the Cullen house. "Edward! You're home! You're really home!"

"Bella!" Carlisle said, grabbing the young girl around the waist before she could climb the front stairs. "Bella, no!"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. "Where is Edward? Is he here?"

"Bella..."

"I missed him so much. Did he miss me?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle expectantly.

"Bella, I need you to come and sit on the porch with me," Carlisle said, looking fearfully at the door.

"Okay," Bella said.

"Bella... Edward... he isn't here," Carlisle said.

"Where is he? Is he coming later?" Bella asked.

"No," Carlisle said, his eyes filling with tears.

Bella could sense that whatever Carlisle wanted to say wasn't good. She began to shake her head, her own eyes watering.

"It happened last spring," Carlisle said. "A little over nine months after we arrived. He got a fever... but no matter what we did, he just got sicker and sicker. He didn't make it. Edward isn't coming home, Bella. He can't."

"No!" Bella cried. "He has to come home. I need him to come home."

"He died Bella," Carlisle choked out; the words were like a knife to his heart every time he spoke them. "He wanted to come home to you so much but he just wasn't strong enough to beat it."

"No!" Bella cried, balling her hands into fists. "I need him! We need him!"

"Shhh!" Carlisle whispered, pulling her into his arms. "I know we need him. We all did. He fought so hard but it was too much. But we'll make it. We'll carry on for him."

"You don't understand," Bella cried. "You don't know..."

"Shhh!" Carlisle soothed again.

"He has to come home," Bella cried. "He can't be dead. I need him... Tony needs him."

"Tony?" Carlisle asked.

"Tell me you're lying, Carlisle! Tell me that Edward is here! That this is all a mean trick. Tell me, please. TELL ME!"

"Who is Tony, Bella?" Carlisle said calmly.

"Tony…" Bella said, looking up at Carlisle with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Anthony Edward Cullen is my son… Edward's son."

"A baby..." Carlisle gasped! "Edward's baby! You're sure? You are certain?"

"You only have to look at him to know," Bella said. "He's 15 months old now."

"I need to see him," Carlisle said in a rush. "Bring me to him."

"He's sleeping," Bella said. "He's just inside..."

"Please," Carlisle begged. "I need to know. I need to see with my own eyes!"

Bella just nodded, unable to speak. The walk back to her home seemed surreal. She had gone over with such hope and was coming back with crushing grief.

"You need to be quiet," Bella said. "Charlie's asleep. He has the early shift tomorrow and Anthony gets really cranky if he gets woken."

They climbed the stairs slowly and went to the small bedroom at the end of the hall that had always been Bella's. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed in with Carlisle right on her heels. The room, which he remembered helping Charlie paint for Bella when she was young had been transformed. Gone were the pink walls and butterfly wallpaper, replaced with blue walls and a border featuring baseball-playing teddy bears. Carlisle swallowed thickly before looking into the crib.

The baby that slept there was completely at peace, lying on his tummy with his little diapered butt in the air. He had messy copper colored curls and Carlisle knew without a doubt he was looking at his grandson for the first time. He put his hand to his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to break free, and allowed Bella to lead him from the room as the tears coursed down his cheeks.

He followed her down the stairs into the living room and he looked at the walls that were covered in pictures of the little guy.

"He looks just like Edward," Carlisle noted, touching a more recent picture. "I'm so sorry Bella. We never should have gone. I never should have taken them to Africa. If I didn't, he wouldn't be gone. We'd have our son and Tony would have had his father."

Bella held onto herself as she cried. Carlisle was so lost in his own grief that he couldn't offer her any comfort. As they both calmed down, Bella asked the question that was bubbling in her mind since Carlisle had mentioned the spring.

"When?" she asked quietly, tears still falling unendingly down her cheeks. "When did it happen?"

As Carlisle stammered out the date, Bella's eye popped wide and she began sobbing even harder. Carlisle stopped his pacing and went to soothe the girl that had meant everything to his son. When Bella slowed her crying, she allowed Carlisle to continue holding her.

"That's his birthday," Bella finally sniffled. "Anthony was born when... on the day... on the day his daddy died."

Carlisle and Bella spoke, and cried, for the rest of the night. He explained that Esme was really struggling right now. Right after Edward died, they found that it was impossible to have his body shipped home with them, so they had stayed, needing to be close to their only child. But their visa had expired now, forcing them to return home; forcing Esme to leave Edward behind in Africa. She couldn't bear it, and the whole trip home had been devastating to her.

"I don't know how she'll deal with Tony... I think she'll feel like I do... so grateful that there is a small piece of Edward left in the world... but I don't know," Carlisle said as they heard Charlie move around upstairs getting ready.

When Charlie finally trudged down the stairs, he was surprised to see Bella and Carlisle in the living room.

"Good to see you, Carlisle," Charlie said, curious as to why it was the elder Cullen in his living room and not Edward.

"You too, Charlie," Carlisle said. "I'm so sorry we weren't in touch. We should have found a way..."

"Mmmm," Charlie grumbled, agreeing with Carlisle. "Where is..."

"Edward died," Bella blurted, not wanting her father to finish asking his question. "He died the day Tony was born..."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he stared between his daughter and his long time friend. Then the tear formed in his eye and he rounded the sofa and wrapped Carlisle in a man hug. By the time both of them let go, they were both wiping their eyes discreetly.

"I'd better go," Carlisle said. "Esme will be awake soon. I need to tell her about Tony."

"Can I?" Bella asked, uncertain where the words were coming from. "Maybe I can tell her..."

"If you want to try," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll call in and stick around here then. Carlisle and I can handle getting Tony up and dressed," Charlie said.

Bella got dressed in fresh clothes and walked the path back to the Cullen house. She had walked it thousands of times to see Edward through their lives and the tears started again, knowing that she would never walk it to see him again.

"Esme," Bella called, opening the front door.

"Bella?" Esme asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Oh Bella!" Esme practically threw herself down the stairs in her haste to get to the girl she had always dreamed would be her daughter-in-law. She was a sobbing mess by the time she reached Bella, but that matched Bella's sobs. They crumpled to the floor together, hugging, and crying.

When both women had finally regained some composure, Bella pulled the small framed photo of Anthony from the small bag she brought.

"Who is this?" Esme asked, practically ripping the picture from her hands. "Who is this baby?"

"That's Anthony," Bella said calmly. "Anthony Edward Cullen. My son."

"Oh..." Esme cried, staring at the picture. "A baby. Your baby... Edward's... Oh Edward!"

Esme sobbed again and allowed Bella to wrap her arms around her. They sobbed until there were no more tears.

"He won't ever meet his daddy..." Esme sniffled. "It's not right."

"But he will know you guys, right. We can tell him all about Edward... How much Edward would have loved him..." Bella said, still coming to terms with her own grief.

After Esme and Bella had regained some composure they made the slow trek back to Bella's home. Esme was anxious, yet apprehensive to meet Tony. She worried that she would burst into tears at the sight of him and scare him. Bella knew how sensitive Tony was, noting that he was more likely to give his nana 'ississ' rather than run away scared. When they arrived, Tony's happy giggles filled the room. Esme's heart jumped to her throat as the little man toddled up to Bella as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Mama! Mama," he squealed, happy to see his most favorite person in the whole world.

"It's my TONY," Bella cheered, as she always did when she saw him. He lifted his arms to her and moved his fingers frantically before beginning to chant, "Upupupupup." Bella granted his request and picked him up, smothering his chubby baby cheeks with kisses as he laughed delightedly.

Carlisle stepped towards his wife and wrapped her in his arms as she looked at mother and son; delighted that there was a piece of Edward left in the world. She was also sad at the same time, sad because her son who would never hug her again, her son would never know the little boy that was currently being loved on by his own mother.

"Tony," Bella said, getting her son's attention. "Come see your Nana."

"Nana?" Tony asked. The only Nana he had ever seen was in a book of pictures with his Dada and Ampa.

"This is Nana," Bella said, drawing the toddler's attention to Esme.

"Nana?" Tony asked, looking between his mom and the crying woman next to them.

"That's your Nana," Bella said.

Tony looked at Esme and frowned, before holding his arms out to her, demanding to be held by her. "ississ" he said, wanting to offer some warm wet baby slobbered kisses to try to make her feel better.

Little did he know then, but baby kisses were the best balm in the world for soothing broken hearts.

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER:**

"GO TONY!" Esme cheered from the stands as Tony Cullen took the field. He was tall and lanky like his father had been, and just as athletic. He was a smart, good-natured boy that grew up surrounded by love.

No, he had never met his father, who had died the day he was born, but his was loved. He had his Papa Charlie and Nana and Grandpa Cullen. He also had his McCarty grandparents, Stella and Nolan; his stepfather's parents. He had his Mom, and step-dad, Emmett, as well as his two little sisters who adored him completely; Emma and Carlie. The two girls were currently perched on Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's laps.

As he launched the ball down field to his best friend Jake, he knew that his life was perfect, just the way it was meant to be.

_**THE END!**_

_**DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER unless you want to be confused! If you want to read another ending, return to chapter 1, peruse it again then choose a different path. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions matter to me!**_


	3. ANGST (with a side of heartfail)

**This is not chapter 3! This is a different version of chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2: ANGST**

"Edward!" Bella called as she ran across the yard towards the Cullen house. "Edward! You're home! You're really home!"

She ran right by Carlisle and Esme, waving a quick hello as she ran into the open front door looking for Edward. She would have kept going, except that she ran into a tall willowy blonde before she could take another step.

"Oh hello," Bella said, politely. "I was just looking for Edward."

"He's upstairs setting up our bedroom," the blonde said. "You must be a friend of his. I'm his fiancée, Jane."

"Fiancée?" Bella repeated dumbly. Her heart shattered in her chest as she offered her hand to the strange girl.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said, the words tasting like poison in her mouth.

"Right! You live next door. Edward mentioned you," Jane said.

"I was just going to welcome him home," Bella said stupidly. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Bella walked out without waiting for a response. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she started the slow stroll home.

"Bella?" Esme asked, hating seeing the look of heartbreak in Bella's eyes.

"I'm just going to go home," Bella said.

"Let me walk you," Esme said.

Bella just nodded.

"You waited for him?" Esme asked as they got to the open door of Charlie's house.

"I did," Bella whispered.

"He didn't mean to fall in love with Jane," Esme said. "It was something that just happened."

"I understand," Bella croaked.

"Let them be happy, okay," Esme said, patting Bella's hair. "She's pregnant. She will need him to be there for her and their baby."

"Can you wait here for a moment please Esme," Bella said stoically, trying to act like every word was not stabbing her in the guts. "I have one thing that I'd like you to give him please."

"Okay," Esme said sadly. Bella was such a sweet girl. Esme knew that even though the young girl had waited for Edward, she wouldn't do anything to come between her son and his new love, especially since she now knew about their baby. Bella grabbed a small binder that she had filled with printed copies of all of her emails to Edward. She had hoped that it would have been a testament to their enduring love... now it was the only way he would know his son.

Bella handed the book to Esme and she promised she would give it to Edward "after everyone had gotten some sleep."

The next day, nobody in the Cullen household even moved before noon. It had been a long two days of travels and Edward knew it was time to face Bella and tell her about Jane.

"I'm going to go and see my friend," he told his fiancée as she woke up. "I want to tell her about us... about our news."

"You mean Bella?" Jane asked. "I met her last night. I already introduced myself so I'm afraid there isn't much news to give."

"You met her?" Edward asked, his mouth going dry.

"She popped over right after we got in," Jane said. "I must have forgotten to tell you since I was so tired."

"Okay," Edward said, smiling tightly at her. He hadn't wanted Bella to find out that way.

He walked down the stairs and met his mom in the kitchen. "Did you see Bella last night?" he asked her.

"I did," Esme said, smiling sadly at her son. "She gave me something to give you."

"Did… Did she wait for me?" Edward asked, feeling like a complete cad because he already knew the answer. He knew Bella.

Esme just nodded and Edward dropped his head.

"We can't help who we fall in love with, Edward," Esme said. "She knows that."

Edward picked up the binder that Bella had left and headed out to the porch. He looked over at the small white house next door. It was dirtier than he remembered and the yard certainly needed work. Charlie must have been working a lot of overtime.

He started reading, flicking through the pages like a mad man as he saw all the emails she had sent and learned of her pregnancy.

Day 276: Anthony is a week old now. I wish he would sleep for more than an hour at a time. He is worth it though. He is worth everything. We love you, Daddy.

Day 368: I took Anthony to Port Angeles by myself today. When I got home my dad's deputy was waiting on the front porch. Charlie was shot during a routine traffic stop. My dad is gone and Anthony is the only family I have left in the world. I don't know what will happen now since I am only 17. I'm scared Edward. I need you. I love you E.

Day 370: Billy Black has agreed to be my foster father for the time being. He doesn't really want me here, especially with the baby, but his sense of duty to his friend is at least opening the door. I love you E!

Day 373: I buried my father today. I held Anthony on my lap and accepted the folded flag that draped his coffin. I don't know what's going to happen now E. I'm so scared. I need you. We need you. I love you.

Day 384: Emancipated minor. I moved back home with Anthony today. I'm on my own for now. I can't wait for you to come home. I love you E.

He didn't get any further than that when his father walked out on the porch with two cups of coffee.

"Wanna talk about it?" Carlisle asked.

"I should have fought harder," Edward said, tears in his eyes after reading everything she had gone through.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"She waited for me," Edward said.

"I know," Carlisle said. "Edward, you had to know that she was going to do that."

"I guess I just didn't think about it," Edward said. He sighed before focusing on the now closed binder. Though he knew the answer already, he asked, "Did you read this?"

"Nope," Carlisle said.

"How did you know she waited then?" Edward asked.

"I just know Bella." They sat silently for a moment, both focusing on their coffee cups, before Edward could speak again.

"Charlie is dead," Edward said quietly, letting the words sink in as he said it. It seemed so foreign, yet it was the easiest piece of news he would be sharing with his father.

"DEAD?" Carlisle sputtered. "When?"

"Over a year ago," Edward said.

"Dear God!" Carlisle said. "Let me get your mom. We should go over and pay our respects to Bella at the very least."

"There's more," Edward sighed, knowing the next news would disappoint his father.

"More?" Carlisle asked, turning to look at his son.

"The night before we left... Bella and I... We... we had sex," Edward finally spat out.

"You're telling me this now because...?" Carlisle asked.

"We didn't use any protection. We were young and dumb… and sad. It wasn't planned but we wanted to be together that way... And, well, apparently she got pregnant."

"Edward..." Carlisle gasped, his eyes wide.

"My son Anthony Edward Cullen is 15 months old. He looks just like me."

"Oh God!" Carlisle said.

"What do I do, Dad?" Edward asked, looking to his father for support. "Please tell me."

Carlisle didn't have any magic answers for him, but he talked and listened to his son. They sat on the porch lost in their discussion for over an hour, alternating their focus between the book and the dilapidated house next door. Finally, curiosity got the best of Esme and she came out to the porch spoke to talk to them. It wasn't like Carlisle to lollygag when there was work to be done… and there was work. Jane wasn't worried about Edward. In fact, she had gone to bed for a nap.

"What's up?" Esme asked brightly as she walked out onto the porch, kissing Carlisle on the cheek and ruffling Edward's hair.

"Charlie passed away last year," Carlisle said, feeling the same way Edward had felt when he shared the news.

"NO!" Esme gasped. Tears sprung to her eyes over the loss of a great friend and neighbor. Then her eyes went wide as she thought about poor Bella. "Poor Bella. She didn't say anything last night... Oh… I feel so insensitive! I guess I didn't give her much chance, especially when I was busy telling her about Jane and the baby."

"You told her about the baby?" Edward asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I didn't think it was a secret! I just told her that Jane was pregnant and needed you. I didn't want her to try to cause any problems for you two because of your history."

"Jane needed me," Edward scoffed.

"Edward!" Esme admonished. "Jane is your fiancée and the mother of your child."

"Right!" Edward said, looking at his mother. The fiancée status that Jane wore was simply because Esme Cullen couldn't stand the thought of losing her grandchild. Jane had been nothing more than a convenient place for Edward to stick his… "Only Jane isn't the only mother of my child. I slept with Bella the night before we left and she found out later that she was pregnant. I am already a father."

"What?" Esme sputtered, thinking of her words to Bella the night before.

"Anthony Edward Cullen is a spitting image of me. And she did it alone. She needed me and I couldn't even open my email to find out because I was too busy sticking my dick into the first available female I found."

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"What mom?" Edward said, self-loathing evident in every word. "It's true! And the worst thing is she never tried to hide it. She reached out to me and I ignored it. She wrote me an email every fricking day telling me about everything. She emailed me the day she found out that she was pregnant. She emailed me about being kicked out of school because nobody wanted a pregnant student. And when he was born… She even emailed me when she was scared after Charlie was shot and she had no home for her and my son. And I ignored her. I avoided looking at my email because I thought with my dick and slept with Jane! I couldn't face her knowing that I had betrayed the promises I made to her within weeks!"

"No!" Esme sobbed.

"And now I have ruined my chances with the one girl I have ever loved," Edward said.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Esme sobbed.

"I don't know," Carlisle sighed.

"I have to go over there," Edward said after some time to reflect. "I have to at least apologize…."

"And what are you going to tell Jane?" Esme asked.

"The truth, I guess," Edward said. "For the first time in my life."

"What is the truth, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't love her," Edward said. "It was sex pure and simple but then she got pregnant."

"And Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She was my everything… But I was so tired of hurting and missing her… I just wanted to feel something!"

"What about your son?" Esme asked.

"I can only hope that she'll allow me to have a relationship with him…"

"This is all such a mess," Esme sighed,

"I need to fix it… I need to try," Edward said as he stood up and hopped off the porch. He jogged across the path between the two houses to the front door of Bella's house. He was nervous and excited. He knew Bella would be angry, she had every right to be, but he had to find some way to fix things. When he got to the door of Bella's home, he saw it was ajar so he opened it up and called for her.

All he found was a note.

E -

By the time you read this I'll be gone. Leaving was always an option for me if things hadn't turned out the way I had hoped. I never wanted either of us to be a burden, but I felt you at least deserved to know. Tony is such a great baby, and we have been doing good on our own so don't feel guilty. I don't want that. I promise you that we will have a great life. Love your fiancée and child, you deserve to be happy. And please don't try to look for us. I know you will out of a sense of guilt or duty but it won't help, you'll never find us. Between Charlie's life insurance and my mother's I have enough money to stay hidden for as long as I need to. We won't burden you.

I wish more than anything, that you had still been mine, but I understand. Just be happy with your new life.

Forever

B

Edward tore through Charlie's house looking for some sign that would tell him where Bella went, but apart from the countdown calendar that she had left pinned to the wall, nothing personal remained in the house. Edward ran home and begged Carlisle to call anyone and everyone to help finding her. Carlisle did everything he could, but came up empty. Esme tried too, blaming herself for Bella's abrupt departure.

Poor Jane was left to ponder what she had gotten herself into as the three Cullens went to the nth degree to find the girl. Finally, Esme gave up, realizing it was a hopeless cause. Carlisle followed suit when three private detectives came up empty. But Edward continued on. He knew that whatever there had been between him and Bella was gone, but he needed to talk to her. He needed to have a chance to meet their son.

Once Carlisle and Esme stopped their search, they begged Edward to do the same, even pulling their financial support from the effort. But Edward was not without means himself. He emptied his trust fund and hired private investigators to hunt for her. It was like he was possessed. He spent every waking moment scouring over her emails, and following any clue that came his way. He would have lost Jane if Carlisle and Esme hadn't been there to care for her

Seven months later, Edward's parents begged him to end the obsession with Bella and to marry Jane before their child was born. They wanted to insure that at least one of their grandchildren remained in their lives.

But, Edward still couldn't let it go. He followed every lead, often scouring them on his own. He was actually in Texas following yet another lead the night that Jane gave birth. Eliza Jane Volturi was a beautiful baby. However, her dark hair and skin tone were an obvious give away that Edward Cullen could not possibly be her father. Jane slunk out of town before Edward even returned from his fruitless journey.

Days, weeks, months and years passed. None of which brought Edward any closer to Bella or their child. It wasn't until a cold winter night 14 years after Bella had disappeared that Edward had anything concrete. A newspaper article had led him to Arizona, though he hoped this lead proved false.

As he rubbed his hand over the small photo on the concrete gravestone, he knew that his search was finally over. The single headstone bore two names. Alice and Jasper Whitlock. The date of their births matched Bella and Tony's, the date f their deaths was nearly 10 years previous. A semi, run by a drunk driver had crashed head first into them, killing them instantly. The small picture of the two of them on the stone they only proof that Edward needed to know that Bella Swan and their son lay buried in that small cemetery.

**Five years later:**

He returned to Forks after that, his 14-year quest over. He lived in the small white house that he had bought years before, right next door to his parents. He got a job working in the hospital as an orderly. His only joy coming from watching college football games, especially his beloved Notre Dame with their 20-year-old quarterback who was destined for the NFL, Emmett McCarty. He was a tall, muscular man with piercing green eyes and an unusual shade of copper hair.

_**THE END!**_

_**DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER unless you want to be confused! If you want to read another ending, return to chapter 1, peruse it again then choose a different path. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions matter to me!**_


	4. HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**CHAPTER 2: HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

"Edward!" Bella called as she ran across the yard towards the Cullen house. "Edward! You're home! You're really home!"

"Bella!" Edward called as he appeared out the front door, causing Bella to stop in her tracks. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, not able to comprehend that the other was right there after all that time. Edward came out of his stupor first.

"Oh God!" he said as he hopped off the porch, crossing the remaining distance between them in a matter of seconds. "You're here. You're really here!"

"Edward," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring into his green eyes.

"I missed you," he said. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," Bella said. "I have been counting the days. I was actually waiting by the window but I fell asleep... I can't believe you're really here!"

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said. "I have been dreaming of this for two..."

"Edward?" she asked as he froze.

"Who is he?" Edward growled.

"Who?" Bella asked, completely confused. "I thought you were going to kiss me?"

"I can't kiss you," he growled. "You aren't mine anymore."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked. "Of course I'm yours. I've waited for two years..."

"But you didn't wait alone," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Anthony," he growled flicking the necklace she wore around her neck.

"Edward," Bella sighed with relief. "Please let me explain. Actually if you had read any of your emails in the past two years you would know Anthony already."

"Anthony has been around for two years?" Edward gasped.

"I guess you could say that," Bella said. "Please, follow me and let me explain."

She dragged him over to her house with only a wave to Carlisle and Esme, who shook their heads in dismay. They had only been home for 5 minutes and Bella and Edward were together again!

"Please," she said as she pulled him in the door. "He's asleep so you need to be quiet."

"He's here?" Edward asked angrily, but quietly.

"Please," Bella begged. "It isn't what you think..."

"Fine," Edward huffed. Bella dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom door and opened it quietly. Edward seethed internally about what this Anthony guy was doing in his Bella's bedroom.

There was soft light in the corner from a small baseball nightlight and the room was painted different than before. As she dragged him across the room, he saw that they were headed towards a crib. It was a child's room.

"Edward," Bella whispered softly, reaching her hand in to stroke the baby's head. "I would like you to meet your son, Anthony Edward Cullen."

Edward stared at her for a moment trying to figure out if she was telling the truth before he stepped forward and looked into the crib. The baby was sleeping all sprawled out in the crib, his arms and his legs all spread as far from his body as possible. As he looked down at the child he noticed a few things all in quick succession.

First was the messy copper curls on top of his head. Second m was the little bow lips, Bella's lips. And third, HOLY SHIT HE HAD A SON!

Bella stood nervously to the side as Edward gaped at their child, not sure if she had done the right thing to introduce them like this.

"Edward?" she said in a small voice, wanting him to say something, anything.

"You... my son...Anthony is my son!"

"Shhhh!" Bella said, placing her hand over his lips. "He likes his sleep as much as you do. He doesn't do well with being woken up before he's ready."

"My son," Edward said, looking into the crib, before grabbing Bella's hands and tugging her from the room. He didn't say another word until they were in her little living room.

"Anthony," Bella said, as she touched the necklace around her neck.

"My son," Edward said, pulling her into his arms.

"Your son," Bella reiterated.

"I am definitely going to kiss you now," Edward said, pulling her tight against him and kissing her passionately. When they broke apart, they were both panting, and grinning from ear to ear.

"I want to know everything," Edward said.

"I told you everything by email," Bella said, scowling at him playfully. "I wrote to you every day."

"I'm so sorry," Edward said. "Our camp was raided the first day we were there. We lost our phones and computers. We were lucky to have kept the medical supplies. God! I wanted to call you... I just… it hurt so much to be away from you... I just worked like hell and counted the days until I could come back to you.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay," Bella said, running her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Your dad probably wants to shoot me," Edward said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"He may have threatened it once or twice," Bella agreed, smirking at him.

"I'm all in Bella," Edward said. "I know we are young but you have been it for me since you were five years old… and now… we have a son. I want it all. But I don't know what to do. I…. Where do we go from here?"

"I was thinking about heading over to your house to let Mama and Daddy C know that they are grandma and grandpa C now," Bella said with a smirk.

"I might not need to worry about Charlie," he gulped.

**Five years later:**

"Slow down Anthony," Edward laughed. "We need to wait for Mama."

"But she's too slow," Anthony whined.

"She is slow now, because the babies are taking up so much room," Edward said, smiling down at his little mini-me.

"Why do we gots to have two babies?" Anthony said, crossing his arms. "Matthew and Billy only had to have one baby."

"We're just extra lucky," Edward said, as Bella caught up to her boys. "We have two babies to love and you will have two little sisters to look up to you."

"And I get two presents when they get borned because Matthew and Billy each got a present from their babies so two babies means I get two presents."

Bella looked at Edward with a smirk. Anthony was Edward's child all the way. Personality, mannerisms... everything! He also had Edward's gift of making every situation into a positive one for him. Bella rubbed her distended belly and laughed. She already had two presents wrapped in her hospital bag, knowing that her son would finagle that anyways.

"Anything yet?" Edward asked her with a smile. Once she reached 37 weeks with the twins the doctors said she could deliver anytime, it was just a matter of getting labour moving, and that was why they were currently taking a walk in the park. Anthony was scheduled for a sleepover afterwards with his Nana and Gramps so he was full of beans, knowing he would be spoiled rotten tonight.

"Nope," Bella sighed.

"Well..." he said winking at his wife devilishly. "There's always tonight!"

_**THE END!**_

_**DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER unless you want to be confused! If you want to read another ending, return to chapter 1, peruse it again then choose a different path. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions matter to me!**_


End file.
